Advertising and promotional items in the form of clothing are in common use. T-shirts having team logos, or commercial advertising messages, or other indicia, are commonly available.
Similarly, baseball caps having team logos or advertising messages are in common use. Baseball caps are hats having a single bill on one side of the cap. The bill is a generally horizontal plane which protrudes over the wearers face, although, from time to time, baseball caps are worn in a backwards or sideways fashion, so that the single bill extends to the side or back. In any event, a single bill which extends from about one quarter of the circumference of the cap characterizes baseball caps in common use.
Baseball caps also have a generally vertical placard which is adjacent to the bill, and on which a team logo, or alternatively, an advertising display or similar indicia may be located. However, baseball caps in the prior art have only one of such placards. This placard is located over the single bill, since caps in use have only one bill.